Prickly Day Out - A Zelda Breath of the Wild Lemon Fanfiction
by LemonGAMES
Summary: Zelda and Link go for a walk in the forest post BOTW and things err, go differently to how they both expected. It's SMUT, warning, both Tentacles and Anal are involved... nsfw obviously lol


Prickly Day Out – A Zelda BOTW Fanfiction  
The sun shone high as Link and Zelda walked nonchalantly through the Nedekula forest. Gannon was defeated, and finally peace existed in Hyrule. Deep in the forest, the two finally relaxed, away from all the pressure placed upon them to rebuild Hyrule, it was nice to escape society, and just be together, despite this though, Link was still Zelda's sworn knight, her defender, and he hadn't forgotten his role, the Sword that Seals the darkness resting at his hips.

Such Beautiful water" said Zelda, dipping her fingers into it "Oh, but so cold" she said with nervous laughter, Link gazed back, and the two stared intently into each others eyes for a moment, Link could start to feel a strong bond form. Suddenly however, from the corner of his eye, Link noticed a vine scuttle in between the leaves, and suddenly from behind him, thorns rose from the ground, wrapping around his arms and body. Link grimaced, the sword that seals the darkness as well as all of his gear to escape this only meters from where he was now tied up.

Link struggled against his confinement but the thorns lightly cut into him when he tried to resist, he was well and truly trapped. Zelda watched in horror as a plant monster rose from the ground, covered in viny tendrils that cracked at the air like whips. Suddenly she was picked up by the tentacle like tendrils of the plant creature that Link despite his many adventures in Hyrule didn't recognise. It grabbed her thighs, tightening around her rather plump and juicy ass, before lifting her into the air. She screamed for help as the tendrils slowly surrounded her, wrapping themselves around her waist and arms. The plant excreted a light but slightly sticky fluid that didn't hurt Zelda in any way, but was not starting to burn her clothes. She looked in horror as her clothes shrivelled up and fell to the floor, piece by piece, her nude form was revealed. Firstly, her shirt burnt away, and she blushed in horror as Link was revealed to her fully formed and plump breasts, her c cup chest was slightly petite, but they had a round firmness to them that made Link blush. Then the adhesive burnt away her lower shirt, and shorts, revealing her round hips and tight pussy. And finally, the adhesive burnt away the behind part of her knee length shorts, giving Link a full view of her greatest asset, her large round ass.

Zelda was blushingly intently and screaming for help as the plant creature had removed her clothes and still held her and Link captive. Link had been so caught in the moment as he stared at her beautiful naked body that he had forgotten the gravitass of the situation. He suddenly remembered he had a small knife in his left pocket, he squirmed his way to access it, but just as he managed to get his arm free enough to reach it, the thorns dug into his pocket and tore away the material, the knife bounding just out of reach with it. Now Link was truly helpless, and he could do nought but watch as the plant had it's way with his beloved Princess.  
Now she was fully nude, the tendrils surrounding Zelda were covered in adhesive and softer, they circled her body, rubbing themselves against every part of her, from her blushing cheeks to her tender thighs. Finally, a tendril stopped rubbing itself against her ass, whipped back and gave her ass a slap. Zelda's mouth opened wide in shock and another tendril used this opportunity to plunge itself into her waiting throat. Zelda muffled a scream in shock, as the tendril slowly started pumping back and fourth in her mouth, going right to the tip, then suddenly, plunging itself fully into her throat. As this occurred, another tendril started rubbing itself between Zelda's plump ass cheeks, while another wrapped itself around her firm tits and started stroking her nipples.

Zelda groaned into the tentacle currently fucking her mouth as the tentacles writhed against her body, finally, another tendril started rubbing itself against her pussy. It slathered back and fourth, it's tiny tip reaching inside before disappearing to stroke her thighs, finally, the tip entered her, slowly at first, it wiggled it's way in. Link watching the whole thing noticed that it had little trouble getting in, partly because of the lubricating liquid that the plant produced which had burnt away Zelda's clothes, and partly Link noticed, that despite her constant struggling, Zelda was sopping wet, and the tentacle had little opposition sneaking past her Vulva into her vagina. The Tentacle went deep, filling up Zelda entirely, just like the tendril fucking her face, it reached right to the tip of her cervix, as deep as it could go, then it suddenly pulled it's way out until only the tip remained, before pumping quickly back in. The tendril violently fucked her tight pussy, and pleasure coursed through Zelda's body as the plant's massive tendril invaded her pussy. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she groaned onto the tendril in her mouth.

Link didn't know what to feel as he watched the girl he had been assigned to protect, the girl he had been on an adventure to save, was used like a common whore, fucked from both ends and moaning insecently as it happened. Link couldn't help but notice a large tent in his pants appear as he watched her get fucked, suddenly, the thorny branch holding his right arm, let his right arm free, before reaching down to his crotch area, and tearing the front section of his Hylian trousers away. Knowing that he still couldn't escape, Link saw his member, fully erect burst free, and unable to control himself, he started jerking himself as he watched Zelda be fucked In her face and pussy.  
Suddenly, the plant fucking her face removed itself from her mouth, saliva spilled from her mouth and she didn't bother shouting out for help now, as she had given up struggling, it then sprayed it's warm white juices all over Zelda's face and hair, it leaked down to her tits and some of it landed in her mouth. Zelda had fought Gannon for 100 years, and had thoroughly resisted this plant creature, but as the plant roughly fucking her pussy reached new depths inside her, she simply mooaned loudly in pleasure, and like a good slut she knew she had become, swallowed what fluid had landed in her mouth. Suddenly, just as one tendril left her mouth, another rose up from her body, and roughly inserted it into her mouth, and Zelda only moaned in appreciation, now loving the feeling of a tentacle deep in her throat.

As Zelda moaned in pleasure at the harsh fucking she was receiving, and Link watched in complete lust, another, larger tendril, which had been rubbing between her ass cheeks this entire time, separated them to give Link a full view of her tight asshole, and then, before quickly dipping into her pussy for lubrication, which was completely soaked at this point, this tendril, pushed itself into her tight asshole. Burying itself into her limp and pleasured body. Zelda could have screamed the whole of Hyrule down as her asshole was plundered, but she was so consumed in pleasure that it simply added to the glorious sensation.

She had gone beyond the realms of pleasure at this point, and was relishing each thrust adorning every single feeling her body felt. She had long stopped fighting, and was moaning onto the massive tendril fucking her throat as she came hard, spurting her juices down her soft sweet thigs. The Tendrils relentlessly fucked all of her holes and she loved every second of it, savouring the feeling of being completely full, and being used in every whole simultaneously. Link had gotten over his shame now, and was violently pumping his cock as he watched his Princess be ruthlessly fucked in the face pussy and ass.

Suddenly the thorny prison keeping him captive ripped every article of clothing off, before releasing him. Link was so horny at this point he only had one objective in mind. He walked towards Princess Zelda who barely noticed him, completely enamoured in her own world of complete pleasure. The plant monster lowered her to ground level, and she suddenly looked up, seeing Link with a fully erect Penis and a horny look on his face. Just as they had done previously that afternoon, the two stared intently into each others eyes, and Link could see just how sorely Zelda wanted him to fuck her. Obliging, Link pulled out the tendril fucking her pussy, and replaced it with his own massive member, he ruthlessly fucked her tight pussy while her ass and mouth were filled by the tendrils and her tits and thighs were stroked by the tendrils. Finally after jerking off for a while and fucking her tight wet pussy, which had remained tight despite the harsh fucking, Link emptied his load into her stomach, and Zelda's body shook as she came once again. Next, link lifted himself so that his cock was at her eye level, the tendril fucking her face then plastered her with fluid, before moving on, then another cock filled her pussy. Zelda merely held out her tongue to link, gesturing him to fuck her face, he gladly agreed ,and held back nothing as he shoved himself as deep as he could go, finally reaching balls deep. He knew Zelda loved being treated like a whore, and violently fucked her face as her ass and pussy were abused. Despite her passivity, Zelda licked at Link's cockhead as it was buried deep inside her throat, and Link then pulled his cock out of her mouth, before holding his balls over her mouth, which she gladly sucked, she then rubbed her face against his cock, and gave him eyes that practically begged for him to continue throat fucking her. Link then thrusted into her throat again, and thrusted again and again into her mouth, faster and faster, for the fourth time, Zelda came, her juices falling down her thighs and mixing with Link's come that still lingered there, this pushed Link over the edge, and he pulled out before spraying Zelda's face and tits with his cum. She gladly welcomed it, closing her eyes, and loving the feeling as the cum sprayed from her her to her tits.

And for the next hours the gangbang continued, Link and the tendrils would alternate between fucking her pussy, ass, mouth, and even breasts. Cum seeped from all of Zelda's entrances and it was all over her face and ass. A very cum drunk Zelda was now beating off two tendrils as she bounced on the cock of a tendril below her all the while being fucked in the ass by Link. Zelda had given up all decency, and was in so much pleasure her tongue was hanging out of her mouth while she insecently moaned like the slut she was. Link emptied out his final orgasm deep in her ass, before sitting back exhausted. The plant monster left as soon as it had come, and the two were now all alone in the forest.

Zelda, now completely exhausted from the gangbang fell backwards onto Link, his cock slipping from her Ass, and for a few minutes, the two simply lay in the forest together. Zelda's face hair and tits as well as her holes dripped with cum, and she lay on Link completely satisfied, before curling up and cuddling next to him. Their relationship had completely changed, and once again, the two stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, knowing that what after had just happened, things between them would never be the same.

THE END

So yeah this is by BOTW lemon, I basically only make lemon's when I'm bored and can't find any decent lemon on the thing I'm interested in (before it was Hamilton and SP, now it's BOTW), I hope you enjoyed, I probably won't make a sequel any time soon but if you really want one comment below and who knows.  
Regardless, apolagies for any typos (idk if there are any but probably), I hope you enjoyed my lemon and Peace!


End file.
